


How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans" by Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13584) by Green. 



cover art by wingedwords

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/16ovfr1ozm326fr/how+to+win+vulcans%282%29.mp3)
  * [MP3 or M4B from Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-win-friends-and-influence-vulcans)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 21 MB 



## Duration

  * 18 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
